An object of this invention is to provide a toolbox device that allows a user to charge a battery of a battery-powered tool. Another object of this invention is to allow a user to have extra power outlets when needed. The present invention features a toolbox device for allowing a user to charge a battery pack of a battery-powered tool.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.